Many arcade style tabletop games exists. Some of the more popular arcade style tabletop games simulate soccer (or football as it is known outside of the United States) and hockey. These games typically comprise a tabletop playing field that simulates the field and players of the actual game. While the below application refers to soccer simulations, a.k.a. foosball games, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize other tabletop games can be substituted for foosball.
A foosball table includes rows of representative athletes, suspended like pendulums from control rods that are mounted transversely above a playing field. Players slide and rotate the control rods to make the athletes kick a small ball, attempting to score a goal. The representative athletes are suspended over a playing field that represents a traditional soccer field. Often times, the traditional field is modified in the corners to provide a slope so the foosball does not get caught in the corner. Instead of slopes, some style foosball games have representative goalies (one or more) that can extend into the one or the other of the corners.
While generally enjoyable in its own right, these tabletop games frequently do not sustain the interest of players for an) length of time. Thus, it would be desirable to produce a tabletop game having additional features to increase interest in the tabletop game.